


Stuff Is Way

by bye_bye_firefly



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Cutesy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Friends to Lovers, I did my best, M/M, Oblivious Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, One Shot, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bye_bye_firefly/pseuds/bye_bye_firefly
Summary: Shuichi and Kokichi share a dorm together, so obviously, they get pretty close to each other. They're pretty good friends, but after Shuichi comes home to Kokichi not acting like he normally does, they become a little more than just "pretty good friends."
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 242





	Stuff Is Way

Shuichi never knew Kokichi to be quiet. I mean, Kokichi was loud, exuberant, and almost made Shuichi dizzy sometimes with how quick he could change topics, emotions, and reactions. One second, he would be crying and the next, he would be laughing about how much he scared him. Kokichi was a tornado in a crowded city, decimating everything in his path, dragging people off of the ground just to spin them around and throw them back down. 

It didn't matter what he did that day or what time it was; he was constantly bouncing off the walls. Shuichi almost looked up to him because of it. It was hard to always have that kind of energy, but Kokichi managed just fine on his own. From what he saw while living in the same dorm as him, he wasn't taking anything to make him so energetic, but how he stayed so energetic was probably one of his many secrets. 

"Shumai!" Kokichi shouted as he ran to his side. Shuichi only slightly looked up from the book he was reading before Kokichi flopped onto the couch, looking up at him. "Can you go get something for dinner?"

"We have food here, Kokichi."

He gasped in shock and instantly forced tears out of his eyes, grabbing his arm and whining like a child. "No, we _doooon't!"_

"Yes, we _doooo."_ He put the book down after marking his page and asked, "Didn't you see the small sushi boxes I got today? I also got you some Panta. It's all in the mini-fridge, you know."

Kokichi immediately shot up from the couch and hopped his way over to the said fridge, opening the door just to say, "There's nothing in here!"

"What?" Shuichi looked back at him, tilting his head as he watched Kokichi take his box out of the fridge. "Do you like what I got for you?"

"Nope!" He still broke his chopsticks in half, walked to the couch, and opened the box to pop a piece of sushi into his mouth. Then, with the piece still in his mouth, he yelled, "You don't even know what I like, Shuichi! God, I'm so disappointed in you. I _hate_ crunchy rolls. They're so gross! I don't even like the crunch they make when you bite into them."

Shuichi swore he had said before that he liked crunchy rolls, specifically tempura crunchy rolls. "Sorry, Kokichi. I must have mixed up what you said." He went back to reading, smiling slightly. Kokichi smiled back as he ate his sushi, kicking his legs back and forth happily.

Another typical evening spent inside Shuichi and Kokichi's dorm at Hope's Peak Academy. Shuichi kind of wished it could be like this for the rest of his life. It just felt right, having Kokichi beside him all the time. He kind of hoped that next year, they would be in the same dorm again, or that he could barter the person to take their place in the dorm room. Deep inside, he hoped Kokichi felt the same. He kind of looked up from his book to see Kokichi playing with his wasabi with a soft, curious look on his face. "Don't eat that."

"I'm not stupid!" 

Not even two seconds later, Kokichi had popped a glob of wasabi on his tongue and was at the sink, trying to wash it out of his mouth as discreetly as possible.

Shuichi entered the dorm, locked the door behind him, and expected to have Kokichi run to him to start fake-complaining about something. He put his backpack down, dragged out his homework, and placed everything he needed on the small table beside the couch. He almost paused and looked around expectantly, raising a brow when Kokichi didn't peek his head out from behind an object in the room. "Did I scare you, Shumai?" Maybe he would say something like that.

"Kokichi?" He looked around the two rooms they had in their dorm, stopping in the bedroom doorway when he spotted a lump under Kokichi's blankets. "Kokichi?"

He poked his head out from under the blankets and looked at him for just a second before looking away. "Hey, Shumai."

"Are you alright? You didn't run out..." He came closer and bent down beside him to check on him. "How long have you been here?"

"Not that long. Stop being worried about me; it's weird..." Kokichi sat up in his bed and curled up, still wrapped up in his blankets. "I'm fine." Something about his voice made him look smaller than usual. Shuichi couldn't help but check on him, looking for bruises or cuts, something that would show he was injured and would somewhat explain why he was acting the way he was. Kokichi simply stared at him like he had three heads, letting him check on him. When Shuichi didn't find anything, he looked at him and sighed. "What?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Why are you so worried? It's not like it matters that much. I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine."

"Well, then I'll be fine soon." He shrugged and curled up under his blankets again. "Don't you have homework to do?"

"It can wait." Shuichi sat beside him on the bed, turning to face him. "Is something bothering you?"

_"God,_ you're so stupid..." He looked at him with a bored face before saying, "I already told you I'm fine, that I'll be fine soon. Isn't that good enough?"

Shuichi paused and took a deep breath. "I'm just worried. You're acting so out of character..."

"What _is_ my character?" 

That was a question that caught him off guard. "What are you talking about?"

"No, what are _you_ talking about? You mentioned character. Explain my character." 

He blinked a few times in confused surprise. There were a lot of things that made Kokichi's character, if those were the words they were going to use, and there was a lot of directions to go with this description. Something wasn't alright with Kokichi. He knew he didn't want pity or to be questioned, so answering the question was the best course of action. After a second of thought, he said, "You lie a lot and you like to act like the evilest thing on this planet. You are confusing and scary sometimes but you're also intelligent. You can be funny; you can be terrifying; you can be nice."

Kokichi's eyes traced the wooden floorboards, thinking over what he said, unsure of what to say back. Shuichi could only watch for a few seconds before looking away. This kind of silence was weird to sit in, and after a moment of reflection, Shuichi came to the realisation that the main reason was that Kokichi was never one to be this quiet. Did he say something wrong? Did he upset him? Did he just make it worse? Was someone else messing with him? He knew that if he gave Kaito a good reason that had nothing to do with Kokichi, he would probably take care of the problem better than he could...

"What are you thinking about, Shumai?"

Shuichi turned his head to look at him, studying him for a few seconds. His eyes were just as bright as they usually were, his hair as wild as it usually was. It was just the voice he couldn't hide. "Is anyone bothering you?"

"Just Kaito. I mean, he generally bothers me. Just him breathing bothers me. That type of thing." He smiled when Shuichi snickered to himself. They sat together silently again before Kokichi opened the blanket up to him, poking him with one thin finger. "Do you want to get under the covers?" Shuichi wasn't one to deny him and scooted closer, taking the other side of the blanket and wrapping it around him.

"Does this help you feel better?"

It took a second, but Kokichi answered with a quiet, "Yes."

"Good. Anything to help you." He smiled and rubbed his back, relaxing with him there. "You know I care about you, right? You're my friend."

Kokichi laughed before asking, "Do bros who just do bro things cuddle under the covers? Or call each other cute names like Shumai?" 

"W-Well, we do. That's all that matters." 

Kokichi giggled and hugged his side, relaxing beside him. "You know, for being the Ultimate Detective, you're kind of stupid."

"It doesn't help that you never tell the truth."

"You make a good point." Kokichi hummed and asked, "Can I be honest for a second without you making a big fuss?"

Shuichi looked down at him and nodded. "Are you going to tell me-" Before he could finish his sentence, Kokichi threw him into a firm hug, squeezing him and curling up in his lap. He hugged back and gently messed with his hair, letting the moment happen. He smelled kind of like honey...

Kokichi gripped onto his shirt, pressing his face into his shoulder and taking a deep breath. "It would make me feel a lot better if you stopped calling me your friend and started calling me your partner if that's good enough for you, Mr. Detective..."

"'Partner?'"

"Maybe you'd like boyfriend better?"

Shuichi's face turned a bright red; Kokichi must have felt the heat come off of his face because he started laughing into his shoulder. "Y-You're just trying to get a reaction out of me..."

"I would've stopped looking so sad if I just wanted to get a reaction out of you, Shumai." He backed up and looked him in the eye, his expression softening as he looked at him. "You don't have to act so surprised. That only makes me feel worse!"

"S-Sorry, Kokichi."

He pouted, going back to hugging him, resting his head on his chest. "You're super warm..."

"Sorry."

"No, that's a good thing."

"Sorry."

Kokichi eventually looked up at him, feeling around his face and sighing. "It's too late for you, Shumai. You've gone into shock because the disease I passed onto you has finally developed into its later stages. It's called phantasmoseosis. If my data is right, then you'll die within thirty minutes. It's unfortunate, but I needed to test its effect on humans to be able to completely take over the world, you know?" He gasped and shouted, "This could be a really tragic love story! The evil leader who just so happened to be _hilariously_ funny had to test his homebrewed disease on someone close to him and the unfortunate victim was someone he would find himself falling in love with over the course of a year!"

Shuichi raised a brow, laughed, and took a deep breath to calm himself down. Kokichi had become a huge part of his life. He was the person he expected when he got home, the person who cheered him up, and the one person in his life who was constantly there. He gently placed his hand on top of his head, playing with locks of his soft hair. Kokichi kind of tilted his head in surprise but still pressed into the palm of his hand. 

"What're you doing?"

Shuichi planted a kiss on his forehead before saying, "Nothing." He kind of froze in place out of surprise, making Shuichi laugh and squeeze him close. "You alright?"

"You know...you're not boring at all." He placed his head back on his chest, wrapping his arms around his middle before relaxing on top of him. Shuichi chuckled and let him use him as a pillow, not minding having to do his homework later than usual. 

"That might be the best compliment I've been given." 

"Well, duh! I'm the one who told you it!"

Maybe less than typical, but it was still a good evening spent in Shuichi and Kokichi's dorm in Hope's Peak Academy. Kokichi was never easy to read or get the truth out of, but that didn't matter. Kokichi was an amazing person to be around and he now knew he felt the same about Shuichi. Today was as confused as all the other days, still spinning around due to the craziness that came with knowing Kokichi, but it was good. He felt Kokichi get heavier on him, making him look down to see his quiet, sleeping body. He scratched at his scalp, smiling when a smile appeared on Kokichi's face.

He whispered, "Goodnight..."

There was no better place to be than right here.


End file.
